Character Story Trilogy
Cast: Character Story *Sheriff Woody - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Buzz Lightyear - Finn (Adventure Time) *Mr. Potato Head - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Hamm - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Bo Peep - Lena (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Sarge - Yogi Bear *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Hanna Barbera Animals *Andy - Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) *Mrs. Davis - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Molly - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Snake - Mushu (Mulan) *Robot - Robot (Robot and Monster) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Spell - Norm (Norm of the North) *Rocky Gibraltar - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Troll Dolls - Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Sid Phillips - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Scud - Chief (The Fox and The Hound) *Combat Carl - Webkinz Oriel (a.k.a. Birdie) (Webkinz Series) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Liberty Park Animals (The Nut Job) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Surly (The Nut Job) *Hannah Phillips - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Monkeys - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) *Anie and Pterodactyl - Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) and Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Baby Face - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Legs - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *Hand-in-the-Box - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Roller Bob - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Frog - The Toad (Flushed Away) *Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Ducky - Quackers (Webkinz Series) *Rockmobile - Elliot (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Walking Car - Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) *Burned Rag Doll - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Giant Squid (Finding Dory) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Shoe & Fish (The Boxtrolls) *Sally Doll - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Character Story 2 *Jessie - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Mrs. Potato Head - Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Bullseye - Shining Amror (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stinky Pete - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zurg - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Geri the Cleaner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Utility Belt Buzz - Robbie (Cosmic Quantum Ray) *Young Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Emily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Amy - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Trash Can Monster Toys - Kakamora (Moana) *Wheezy - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Al McWhiggins - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Barbie Dolls - Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Penny (Inspector Gadget) *Tour Guide Barbie - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Ferdinand and Valiente (Ferdinand) *Three Squeeze Aliens - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Character Story 3 *Barbie - Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) *Ken - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Hunter (Storks) *Teenage Andy Davis - Alex (The Emoji Movie) *Young Molly Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Old Buster - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Bonnie Anderson - Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Mrs. Anderson - Claire Clancy (Fancy Nancy (2018)) *Trixie - Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) *Dolly - Merida (Brave) *Buttercup - Olaf (Frozen) *Mr. Pricklepants - Buster Moon (Sing) *Chuckles - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Totoro - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Stretch - Hypno Woman (Mega Man: Fully Charged) *Chunk - The Prince (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Twitch - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Sparks - Maui (Moana) *Big Baby - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Jack-In-The-Box - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Chatter Telephone - Bubble the Talking Dolphin (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Bookworm - Mr. Grasshopper (James and the Giant Peach) *Broken Train Toy - Thomas the Tank Engine *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Peanut (Wonder Park) *Rabbit Doll - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Woody Woodpecker *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Young Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) *Adult Sid Phillips - Tighten (Megamind) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Circus Train (Madagascar 3: Europse Most Wanted) *Daisy - Tessa (Little People (2016)) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Jasper (Storks) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Dr. Terminus & Hoagy (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Garbage Toys (Animal Inhabitants) - Prince John and his Gang (Robin Hood (1973)) Character Story 4 *Forky - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ducky and Bunny - Alpha and Beta (Storks) Movies: * Character Story * Character Story 2 * Character Story 3 * Character Story 4 Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs